OTG
OverTheGun, abbreviated to OTG is an English YouTuber with over 20,000 subscribers. OTG has over 2,000 videos (2511 today). He lives in England and posseses a Yorkshire accent, which leads to half the comedy. One of his most beloved videos are his Metal Gear Solid videos where he epically fails in it. He has his own website where he has a stream, blogs, and more. Link: http://www.overthegun.com about 9000 OverTheGun has been on YouTube since 2007, doing what he famously called 'HTSF's' which were full playthroughs or 'Let's Play's' of whatever game he was doing. HTSF stands for How To Successfully Fail. Below are the current and past methods of OTG's naming, over the past 5 years. Directly below, are passed methods of naming uploads. * HTSF: A Let's Play or playthrough of any given game. * HTSFL: Everything is the same as an HTSF, except it's often first shown live on a stream * HTF: How To Fail was a format only used for a limited time during the days of OTG's break from YouTube, in which he couldn't swear. It hasn't been used since due to the poor reception given by the fans. * CAL: Loved by fans, yet not used often is CAL, which stands for 'Claire and Lliam' in which OTG and his girlfriend (Humbugle) would play a game against or with each other. * CG: A community game match * S1: At the beginning of a title, the video was first classed by it's Session number. It was previously SET1 however OTG correctly shortened it. * E1: During OTG's 2011 Website era, he changed the classifying scheme from Session to Episode. * P1: The second classification, was the part within the Session or Episode. * D1: Showed the number of Day, instead of Set. Directly below are the current methods of naming uploads. * Quickplay: A showcase or single play of any given game. * Fullplay: Todays equivalent of an HTSF, in which OTG plays through a game with multiple parts. * Multiplay: The alternative to a Quickplay, but in multiplayer matches. * Overcast: A good ol' OTG rant. * 01: To distinguish the part number, of a Fullplay. Video formatting has since changed since 2011, in which OTG now tends to upload 1 Hour videos, whereas from 2007-2010 he could only upload 10 Minute ones. OverTheGun get's positive reception from his fans, and often does not disappoint. He used themes of grim or industrial environments in his design, featuring the Grim Reaper as himself, and cogs or film reel as visual eye candy. Intros OTG was knows for his introductions to his videos, in which they have since evolved and like the dinosaurs, died. OTG started with simple 'OverTheGun' texty intros, before advancing into more intriguing showcasing ones. He has since ditched anything flashy, and goes for the more information savvy approach. In the gallery, are his intros. 2007intro.png|Intro used during OTG's build to fame. Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 01.20.38.png|OTG's second Intro used, during the late 2007 timeframe. Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 01.22.03.png|OTG's intro from the beginning of 2008 Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 01.24.43.png|OTG's mid-2008 intro. Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 01.25.36.png|OTG's other mid-2008 intro Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 01.27.35.png|OTG's 'Cog' classic, 2008's main intro. Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 01.30.00.png|Slightly more modern version of the 2008 intro, in which the O, T and G got photo's of Lliam fixed with them. Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 01.31.20.png|OTG's pre-website intro, considered to be the last. It got a slight update through it's use, in which minor visuals were tweaked. OverTheGunTV OTG has two channels, one of which is OverTheGunTV. OTGTV was a channel originally set up as a spill channel, for Vlogs and smaller gameplay showings, for example Call Of Duty. In 2011, OverTheGunTV became the initial name for OTG's website, which was set up in order to flee from the restrictions and annoyances of YouTube, however has since both returned to YouTube, and dropped all support for the name "OverTheGunTV" on both his website (Now just names OverTheGun) and on YouTube. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers